


the kids aren't alright

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, Don't Judge, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Prose Poem, love doesn't cure mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: A poem about Finn





	the kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> (hello fren take care of yourself)

Finn was alone

He was alone, mentally, not physically, physically he was sitting in the middle of the First Order High School's overcrowded cafeteria

But he was alone

And no one really knew him

No one really knew how he felt

No 

one 

knew

 

And it was so hard to keep pretending

Pretending he was okay

Pretending he wanted to live

Pretending he was still the boy he'd been

 

He met Poe in the halls while visiting his sister at Rebellion High School across the street

He was beautiful

Smooth skin, brown hair, gorgeous smile

 

And Finn realized he was in love

 

Maybe it wasn't love

It probably wasn't 

It was just

He thought this boy was the most beautiful human on the planet

 

And when he fell in love with Poe

 

He still wasn't okay

He still wasn't himself

He still was depressed

And anxious

And suicidal

 

But now

 

Now he knew there was someone who cared

 

And maybe he didn't have to be the boy he was

 

Maybe he could be someone new.

 

Or not.

 

No, he couldn't

He couldn't do that to his family

To his school

To his teachers

To anyone

 

He had to keep pretending

He was who he'd always been

But maybe it would be better

Because he had Poe

 

Because he had Poe

 

He was still alone

But not as alone as he had been


End file.
